piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Quests
Some quests are offered to the pirate for additional gold, plunder or a better weapon. These challenges are NOT part of the main storyline and will not advance the story forward. Weapon Quests As the pirate's Notoriety goes up, they are offered new weapon skills to learn. When their ability with those weapons reaches certain Skill Levels (15 & 20), new and more powerful weapons are offered. Cutlass * Fine Cutlass - Level 35 * Pirate Blade - Level 20 Pistol * - Level 15 *Grand Pistol - Level 20 Voodoo Doll * Pirate Doll - Level 15 (Pirate's face appears when used) * Taboo Doll - Level 20 (Captain Jack's face appears when used) Dagger *Coltello - Level 15 *Bloodletter - Level 20 Voodoo Staff * Harrow Staff - Level 15 * Vile Staff - Level 20 :Note - No special quests are offered for any advanced grenade. Ship PvP Quests Various shipwrights clue the pirate in to the growing conflict between French and Spanish privateer fleets. The Getting Your Feet Wet quests will have the pirate performing privateer quests for both Garcia de Avaricia and Pierre le Porc for some good gold, if they don't get sunk. Playing Card Quests *Shane in the Royal Anchor asks the pirate to help him put together a heist. One of the rewards is a playing card. *Black Mack in the Rowdy Rooster offers the pirate a playing for a few basic tasks. :This quest resets, so you can keep doing it. Clothing Quests Several quests are available for the pirate to get a wardrobe makeover for no gold, and just some effort. *At Notoriety 10, visit Nathaniel Truehound on Port Royal for the Pirate's Life Quest. *At Notoriety 15, go to Amelia Sunfellow, a tailor's assistant on Tortuga for the Clothing For a Pirate Quest. *Upon reaching Notoriety 20 go to Adoria Dolores, a tailor on Padres Del Fuego for the Adoria's Family Quest. Tattoo Quests Several tattoo artists offer the pirate free artwork if they perform certain quests. *"Helping Mercedes Corazon" Receive from Mercedes Corazon, Tattoo Artist on Padres Del Fuego *"Black Market" Receive from Mercedes Corazon, Tattoo Artist on Padres Del Fuego *"Family Valuables" Receive from Solomon O'Dougal, Tattoo Artist on Port Royal *"Special Ink" Receive from Solomon O'Dougal, Tattoo Artist on Port Royal *"Lala's Brother" Receive from Lala Lovel, Tattoo Artist on Tortuga *"Lala's Neighbors" Receive from Lala Lovel, Tattoo Artist on Tortuga Jewelery Quests The merchants of gems and gold finery also have extra tasks for the eager pirate. *"Spy Trouble" Receive from Perla Alodia, Jeweler on Padres Del Fuego *"Precious Treasures" Receive from Perla Alodia, Jeweler on Padres Del Fuego *"Smitty's Debt" Receive from Jeweler Smitty, Jeweler on Port Royal *"Smitty's Sickness" Receive from Jeweler Smitty, Jeweler on Port Royal *"Picking Up The Slack" Receive from Dajin Ming, Jeweler on Tortuga *"Eliminating The Competition" Receive from Dajin Ming, Jeweler on Tortuga Mercenary Quests *Josie McReedy from the Royal Anchor has random bounties available for pirate willing to kill for gold. *Captain Job a Royal Anchor regular, also bounties available for bloodthirsty pirates. *Johnny McVane, the bartender in the King's Arm on Tortuga, occasionally has mercenary jobs available. :Note - The quests can be performed over and over. Random Quests *Sam Seabones on Port Royal has the pirate perform an array of small tasks for gold. *Bartholomew Watkins on Port Royal has several ship sinking tasks for the pirate to perform. :''These quests can be performed over and over. *Blackjack Mack on Port Royal will send the pirate on a few errands to earn playing cards.